


Perspectives

by Yvi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble Collection, F/M, Goa'uld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A female body had taken some time to get used to. But now that he had gotten to know all its functions, Osiris delighted in the pleasures it could give and receive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspectives

1.

A female body had taken some time to get used to. But now that he had gotten to know all its functions, Osiris delighted in the pleasures it could give and receive. The sensations were more powerful than with a male and the possibilities to manipulate others even greater.

Ba'al was an experienced lover and willing to pleasure him fully in this form. And he was a good ally. Osiris missed Isis some days, and he would not stop until the humans had suffered for the pain they had caused. But for now, Ba'al was a better partner than many.

2.

Sarah screamed in her head the first time she was used like that, or rather, her body was used like that. She had stopped screaming when Osiris murdered and tortured months before that, but being used for such an experience... It was violent and disgusting.

She learned to blank out the experiences after some times. The pain the other Goa'uld caused her body, and the delight her possessor took in it. She had never liked pain, but now it was a constant in her life - usually caused by her own hands. But these violations - they were hurting her.

3.

Ba'al liked causing pain. Being with Osiris was a very effective way to fulfill his desires. Osiris enjoyed the pain and was an experienced lover even when it came to male bodies. And Ba'al also knew that he was causing the female that Osiris had taken host physical and emotional pain.

Osiris was also a valuable ally and these intimate encounters strengthened that bond - or at least he hoped so. Osiris was as skilled a liar as he was a lover. Ba'al knew he had to be careful. But he would miss the physical experience should Osiris deceive him.

4.

He had forgotten his name. His own and the name of the world he was born on. It seemed like eons since he had been free and maybe that impression was correct.

His captor had taken a liking to a female who was held captive in her own body just like he was. He wished he could talk to her, but had learned early that this was impossible.

He knew that once this act had been a wonderful experience for him. But now, knowing what it must do to her, it made him want to die every time they met.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rhaella, fandom_stockings 2008.


End file.
